


The Great and Eternal Empire of Avalon Vol. 1

by KrumPotter



Series: The Great and Eternal Empire of Avalon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camelot, Goblin Nation, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Independent Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), The Eternal Goblin Nation, The Foremost Ancient and Royal House of Emrys, The Foremost Ancient and Royal House of Pendragon, The Great and Eternal Empire of Avalon, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPotter/pseuds/KrumPotter
Summary: The fiasco in The British Ministry of Magic. The Dead of his Godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black. The Heir of House Potter and Pendragon finally had enough of the manipulation of certain people.Join Hadrian James Potter when he turns the British Magical Kingdom upside down and makes a long overdue wake-up call.Please Note that this Story will be Updated rarely.





	1. The Love of a Parent

Chapter one: The Love of a Parent.

 

Harry had Chores to do over the Summer like he always had when he was in this cruel Household of the Dursley Family. Today He had to clean the Attic and moved Boxes and Sorted them all new from Holiday Decorations to Personal Stuff from them. 

After over 2 Hours of cleaning and dusting, he spotted a very dusting an old Box, curious what It could be he reached for the lid and open it.

On top where one Envelope addressed to him. Harry reached for Envelope and opened it began to read the first page.

 

To Harry,

my precious bundle of joy and light.  
If you are seeing this then the worst has happened, and your father and I have passed on. But even more, it seems you have been put into the care of my sister. Why this was so I do not know but know that it is not what either your father or I wanted for you.  
Oh, my son, my precious son, there is so much I wish I could say but sadly I don't have the time. But know that we love you, always have and always will, and us leaving this world will not change that. I will end this letter by giving you a bit of advice - be true to yourself, no matter how hard it might be, and know with no doubt that whatever you become you have our love.

Your Mum

 

Harry cried and after a few minutes, he turns the pages to read the seconded pages. And gasped like a fish on dry land. This Letter was from his Father. But the fact that this Letter wherein a very neat Handwriting and on Formal looking Paper written. On the Top of the Letter was a Crest with a Phoenix with open wings and a Crown hovering over the Magical Bird. Under the Phoenix stand: ‘Family forward and beyond’ in Latin. 

 

   
To Hadrian,

I’m writing this to you in case something happens to me and your mother. If we are correct. Dumbledore had placed you with the Dursleys. Even if we had told him that they are terrible and hated Magic with a passion. Please remember Hadrian that we love you always have and always will, and us leaving this World will not change that. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter is one of the twelve High Noble Families of the Royal High Council of Avalon. This Council was formed by the High King Arthur Pendragon of The Great Empire of Avalon. Please remember my Son that you are the Heir apparent of House Potter, we do not Bow to anybody. Visit our Account Manager Griphook at Gringotts Bank and tell him that it is time for the House of Potter to shine once again. He will know what to do. I would Highly recommended to you to read the Included Book for a crush Course in Pureblood and Goblin Etiquette and Custom. The Royal High Council had Grand the Goblin Nation a few arcs of Land in every Bigger Nation of the World and allow them to claim those Lands as their own Nation soil. You, my son, will do our ancestors, your mom and me proud I know that every turn you take on this road of life, I will be always at your side. May Mother Magic protect you, my beloved Child.

With love and affection, 

Lord James Ignatius Potter

Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter

 

Harry sat there gapping. His Family is a Member of the High Council, Harry had read about the Empire of Avalon and his Customs, he knew what the High Council had done to the Empire to protect the Magical Beings of Avalon. Searching for the Book his Father had written about, he noticed a Wooden Ring Box with the Potter Crest on top. Gripping it and he sat it on the floor, he spoke simply out of indent. 

“I, Hadrian James Potter Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, swear to protect and cherish my House; by law, by magic and this oath. So, have I sworn; so, mote it be.”

The Ring Box popped open and the Ring flows into the air and hovered a few inches over the Box. Harry toke the Heir Ring and put it on his Finger where it resized itself to his fit. The Ring, itself was really beautiful it was a Silver Band with the Potter Crest carved out of an Aquamarine gemstone. A silent Pop toke Harry Back to the present, the Ring Box where gone, properly back in the Family Vault thought Harry.

He found the Book after he rummaged a bit in the Box, tacking the Letters and the Book he closed the Box and left the attic for his room. ‘I will be out of here first thing in the morning’ thought Harry as he entered his room. He checked the Watch, it was 4:15 pm in the afternoon. Harry sat on his Bed and began to read. 

 

“The Goblins are a proud Worrier Race, treat them with respect and honour their customs to gain their respect and trust. (...) Look them in the Eye, stand Tall and confident before them when you speak with a Goblin. (…) Always remember: Treat the people/creatures like you want to be treated.”

Harry knows that is first impression with the Goblin Nation was a disaster and a total embarrassment for the House Potter. He Vow to do it Better the next Time.  
He was a bit over the halfway through with the book, when a Note fall out of the Book. It was the handwriting of his Father.

“Hadrian, please call your Personal House-Elf Dobby. He was Instructed to Spy on the Malfoy Family after our Death, to keep your Safe from the Death Eaters, and warn you in case something should have happened.  
Father”

“Dobby” called Harry and with a silent pop the Elf appeared in his Room. “How can I be of Service Master?” asked Dobby “Would you be so kind and raise Silence Wards around the room, Seal the Exits and check for spying charms, please.” Asked Harry and Dobby just snapped his Fingers twice and harry could feel how the room was sealed as the wards got up. “Thank you, Dobby, I just read the Letters from my Parents and wanted to ask you if you are still my Elf or if we have to renew the Bond since I gave your Clothes in my Second Year, if you want of course.” “You Welcome Hadrian. The Bond needs to be renewed since you gave me clothes. I would love to stay in the Service of House Potter.” Sayed Dobby with jumps of delight. Harry kneeled himself before his Elf and lay his Hand on top of the Magical Being. “I Hadrian James Potter of House Potter ask you Dobby the Elf if you stay here before me to Bond to me and my House out of your own free Will and with Sound Mind, Body and Magic?” “I do” Sayed the Elf. “Do you Dobby the Elf swear on your Life and Magic to cherish the Customs and Rites of House Potter; Protect, honour and obey your Master and the Members of his House.” I do” Sayed Dobby “I welcome and accept you Dobby as my personal Elf and a member of House Potter; by law, by magic and this oath; so, have I spoken; so, mote it be.” A pulse of magic washed over them and bind them together. “It is an honor to formally Serve the House of Potter again and help to rebuild it to his Former glory. With your Blessing Master I would like to Pack your belongings and Bring them to Potter Castle, your home.”  
Sayed Dobby with a deep bow in front of Harry. “You have my Blessing Dobby but please just Packing, I need to see the Goblins first before I move residence. Please bring me a light dinner around 7 pm and wake me please at 8 am in the morning.” Tolled Harry his Elf. “As you wish, Hadrian.” Dobby started immediately and cleaned the room within seconds. Hadrian sad on his Desk and continued the Book from his Father.  
   
“The Carter of the Empire of Albion  
§2. All Magical Beings are equals to each other and have to at least respect the customs, Rites and Tradition of each other.  
(…)  
§23. In the case of interregnum. Protocol Ministry of Magic is invoked until Destiny, Fate and Mother Magic herself announce a new Heir to The Foremost Ancient and Royal House of Pendragon and the Throne of Avalon.”

Harry was so fascinated by the Book that he did not realize how Late it was until Dobby plopped in with his Dinner on a Tray. “Your Dinner can be served if you want to Master.” “WAH… Oh Dobby, you scared me I didn’t hear you. That Book was really eye-opening how I have to behave myself in Public. – Please serve it here on the Desk Dobby. Would it be possible for you to establish a bathroom in here?” “Dobby can do that Hadrian.” And with a snip of his fingers and a hand movement, a Door came into existence at the opposite side of the bed. “This is a replica of your personal Bathroom from Potter Castle” Sayed the Elf with pride. “Why Thank you Dobby. Please retire for the Night that would be all for today.” Sayed Harry with a smile on his face. “Thank you Master, but please do not Hesitate to call for anything if you need me, Day or Night. Good Night Hadrian may you sleep well in Morpheus Arms.” “You as well my friend, you as well.” Said Harry and turned back to his lovely Stew.

When Harry was finished with his Dinner he stands up and walked towards his Bathroom and opened the door. “WOW. I love Magic.” Sayed Harry with a huge smile on his Face. The Bad was mostly made out of White Mamore and rough Black Stone. In the Middle of the Room was a fountain, on the far end was a Window Floor to sealing where you can see a Lake surrounded by a Massive Evergreen Forest. In the Right Corner was a Cave like Bathtub and Water falling out of the Wall into the Water ‘what a wonderful Bath Shower solution’ thought Harry. Dumping the clothes on the Floor he Dived in the depths of the Tube. 

(A/N Yes, the Bathtub is that big)

After the Bath Harry found a Pajama on a Chair, shrugging he put it on and stepped back into the bedroom heading straight for the bed. Even before his head hit the Pillow Harry was asleep.


	2. The Eternal Goblin Nation part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my deepest apologies, you have waited too long for another Chapter.

Chapter two: The Eternal Goblin Nation

“Master Hadrian you need to wake up, it is 8 am sharp. I have laid out your Formal Blue Robes with the Silver Pattern.” Sayed Dobby and stand besides Harrys Bed. “I’m up, I’m up, thank you Dobby. Please organize my Breakfast, just scrambled eggs on Toast with Bacon n’ Tea.” Sayed Harry to his Elf will he was walking into the Bathroom to Shower. “Yes Master.” Sayed Dobby and apparated away. 

With his Gryffindor Red Morning Robe on Harry walked to his Desk and waited for the Breakfast from Dobby. The Breakfast from his Elf was Delicious as always. Harry Slipped in his Black Suit Treasures and buttoned the White Shirt up. He put the Black Vest on and clipped the Outer Robe around his Shoulders. On the Back and the Left front side of the Midnight Blue Robe and the left side of his vest where the Potter Crest visible. 

After he slipped in his Casual Blue Wild Leather Shoes he looks in the Mirror and frowned, His Hair was a Mess as always. In the Book from his Father he had read that a Simple Men Bun would do wonders. After a few hopeless Attempts he called for “Dobby” to safe him from his misery. “Yes Master?” asked the Elf. 

“Would it be possible for you to make me a Men Bun with my Hair.” “Right away Master.” After a few snips from Dobby he had straight Hair and a High Bun on his Head. “Thank you very much Dobby. Would you be so kind n’ Drop me of in front of Gringotts, London?” asked Harry while he watched his reflection fascinated. “Just take my Hand Master.” Sayed Dobby. Harry did as ask and they apparated away. 

Harry appeared just on side of the entrance to Diagon Ally and could see Gringotts ahead of him. “Thank you, Dobby that would be, all for the moment.” Sayed the young men to the Elf. “You welcome Master.” Sayed Dobby and with a silent pop he was gone. ‘I will start today and will lead my House to its former Glory.’ Thought Harry when he was walking down the Ally towards the Border of The Eternal Goblin Nation. When people would look at Harry they saw a young man how had self-confidences and was projecting n’ natural Aura of Might and Power. In other Words, do not fool me or pay the consequences.

Harry just stop at the Steps in front of the Bank and announced to the Guard with his head held high and his Robe waving in the wind. “Guard of the Doors to your Realm, I will enter under your watchful eye. With no ill indent, sound mind, body and Magic.” The Guard look at him with his Hand on his Sword shaft. “Thank you, Heir Potter. May your Business bring you and The Nation profit and prestige.”

The Guard did a slight bow of his head and Stepped aside from the Door to Signal Harry to enter. As Harry passed the Guard he Sayed  
“May your Gold overflow your Vaults and your Enemies die before you.” Dipping his Head slightly he stepped inside, not noticing the shocked look on the face of the Goblin Guard. The inside was not very busy, so looking for free Desk he approached a Teller and waited, since the Goblin before him where Counting gems.  
After 1 Minute Harry had noticed that the Goblin was not aware there is a customer before him, so he slightly coughed to make his presence known. The Goblin peeked up and got back to his counting, but you could tell he was doing it a lot faster than before. So, a few moments later the Goblin scribbled something on a piece of preachment and Stored the Gems away. 

He looked at Harry and Sayed. “Thank you for waiting. How can Gringotts be of service today, Heir Potter.?” “I would like to meet my Account manager, I have a few things to clear with him.” He stepped back and did a deep bow “I apologize for myself and on behalf of House Potter for the leak of Etiquette and custom I brought before the Eternal Goblin Nation, the last time I visited your Noble Halls here in Albion. Please accept my deepest apologies.” Sayed the Wizard still bowing. “I accept your apology Heir Potter even when none of it is needed. The Goblin Nation where and still is aware of you current Residence but could do nothing without breaking Hell loss.” Sayed the Goblin with awe in his Voice. Harry came back up and dipped his Head and waited. 

“Would you follow me please Heir Potter.” Said another Goblin and disappeared with Harry in a long Hall with Doors of each side of the Wall. They walked past a few Doors and stopped in front of a Brown Wood polished Door with the following Words on the Door. “Griphook – Account manager – The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.”

The Goblin turned to Harry “May Mother Magic Protect you and your House Heir Potter.” Sayed the Magical Being bowing and left. Harry looked after he shocked his Head and knocked on the door. “Enter” was heard from behind the Door and Harry stepped inside.

 

“Merry met Hadrian James, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Please take a seat and let’s get started we have a long day ahead of us, may it bring the Nation and your House prestige and profit.” 

Sayed the Goblin behind his Desk.  
Hadrian stepped further into the Office and bowed 

“Merry Met Griphook, please accept my deepest apology in advance for my lack of Etiquette and Customs from the Eternal Goblin Nation. Furthermore, I Hadrian James Potter apologies on behalf of House Potter for the disrespect and lack of Customs when I first Entered your Noble Halls here in Albion. May your Fortune rise uncontrollably and may your wisdom help to let the House of Potter shine once again.”

Harry walked up to the desk and set in the Armchair of the opposite side of the Desk. “Mr Potter, on behalf of The Eternal Goblin Nation I accept your Apology, even when none of it is needed.” Sayed Griphook with his Head high and confidante in his Voice.

“You have lost so much Mr. Potter, please accept my deepest conclusion for the loos of your Parents, the Late Lord and Lady Potter, may Mother Magic protect them, you and your House.” 

Sayed the Goblin with sadness in his voice. “Thank you Griphook.” Sayed Harry with a silent tear running down his cheek. But there was rage building up inside of the young human. Griphook was the first person in 15 years who had Sayed the word conclusion in connection with his Parents. “You are the first, how Sayed that to me.” Sayed Harry very silently. More to himself than to Griphook. “I beg your Pardon Mr Potter. You want to tell me that no living soul gave their conclusion to you, not even your allies?” Sayed the Goblin in shock and building anger.

“Indeed” Sayed Harry and his eyes were glowing with might and Power even when it was only for a fraction of a second. But the Goblin Noticed it.

“Account Manager Griphook as accepted Heir of House Potter by Mother magic herself I invoke the last of House Clause of the Bureau for Financial and Commercial of The Goblin Nation in combination with §12 of the Potter House Charter. With your aid, we can have this done without the involvement of the Ministry of Magic. Furthermore, I would like to do one inheritance Test.” Said Hadrian and will the Ring visible for Griphook.

“Very well Heir Potter, give me 6 drops of your Blood and place them on this Parchment, and repeat after me while doing so Hadrian.” “I Hadrian James of the Ancient and most Noble House of Potter invoke the Magic of my House and claim the Griffin as my Totem. With the grace of the Crown of Avalon and the aid of the Eternal Goblin Nation. By law, by blood and this oath. So, have I spoken so mote it be.”

Harry did as instructed, and a wave of welcoming magic surrounded him like a warm hug. Before he formed his House Totem a golden Griffin. The Animal bowed his Head, cried and toke of towards Harry, but Harry stayed still and was embracing the Magic and his Totem as the Animal flew into him. “My congratulations Lord Potter, you are now the official Lord and Head of House Potter and proclaimed Adult by Mother Magic herself and hence fore by Law.” Said Griphook with a toothy smile.

“I would like to reopen all Vaults of House Potter and secure them with all of them with Blood Wards. Nobody is taking anything from my Vaults.” Said Harry with steal in his Voice and left no room for movement in his order. “I Hadrian James Potter call all Heirlooms and Items of Value that were removed from our Property’s, Vaults or a member of my House. Unwillingly given ore removed with force. Your Master and Lord call's you. CAME TO ME!” with a loud PLOP Books, Jewelry, Clothes, and Artefacts were pilling before him. But one Book flew directly towards him, thanks to his Quidditch Training Harry caught it midair. He was shell shocked. It was his Family Grimoire. “Where are you from” said Harry to the Book and saw a mental image of the Headmaster’s Office. “THIS UTTER SENIL OLD GOAT! He dares to steal the Potter Family Grimoire.” 

Griphook could just stare at the Book, he was too shocked to say anything. 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your opinions, in the comments down below.


End file.
